Shark Bay Creek
by Miss-Murdered
Summary: Duo has a boring summer job serving fast food to guests of Shark Bay Creek Water Park. The one fun side? Checking out the hot lifeguard. 2x3. One-shot. *2014 Smut off with Clara Barton*


Disclaimer: Still own nothin'

Pairings/Warnings: 2x3, m/m smut, some bad language…usual stuff

A/N: The water park might be ever so slightly based on Typhoon Lagoon (as this is one of the only times I've been to a water park!) And this is my last "shot" for this theme – dress up Trowa!

* * *

**Shark Bay Creek**

It was a long day. Duo was bored. It was the last hour that the stupid Surf Shack Diner was open in Shark Bay Creek Water Park and he had pretty much served every customer who wanted greasy fast food and sundaes with thick chocolate sauce and cherries on top. A few stragglers came by, people wanting something before they left, hair wet and cheeks reddened by the sun and not applying enough sun screen, but most of it was done for the day. Which was good as Duo hated his fucking job.

Least it wasn't for long. Hopefully. He'd come back home after college, spending the summer applying for jobs while living with his old kook of an uncle and working at Shark Bay Creek Water Park. His hope was he'd get a break, get to leave this dead-end tourist town and go live in the city, but the economy had tanked and the jobs market was competitive so while he had interviews and applied for _anything _he could use his degree in architecture for, he was working a low end, minimum wage job to earn some cash.

He'd hoped when he'd applied for the water park job he'd get a lifeguard position. After all, he was a proficient swimmer and had those certificates and shit from his childhood at home. Yet they didn't care about that – if Duo had wanted to be a lifeguard, he'd have to have short hair, company policy and since Duo wanted to keep his braid more than work as a lifeguard, he'd ended up in the diner, serving out fries most of the day.

There were worse jobs in the park, he reasoned so he did it and earned the cash as he waited for something better to come along. Even if he had to wear a dorky faux surfer uniform, bright board shorts in yellow with flowers on and a white polo shirt with the shark logo looking all cheesy. And the damn hat… least it was a cap and Duo could hide most of his hair underneath it.

Duo glanced at the clock, his head resting on the counter, watching out of the large windows the pool area and spotting some of the lifeguards walking around. Shark Bay Creek Water Park had a large wave pool in the middle and various slides around the periphery and lifeguards were present at every slide entrance and exit but a lot were positioned around the wave pool where most accidents happened and from Duo's vantage point he could see one. The sexy one.

Hell, the lifeguards were generally all damn sexy. There was the one with the awesome honey-coloured tan, the blue eyes and the messy brown hair. And the one with the slicked back black hair and the tight ass. And the blondie with the big ol' blue eyes and the cute soft looking hair. But none of them compared to green-eyed and gorgeous.

He was tall, had the most incredible body Duo had ever seen, and the sort of bone structure that would make male models envious. It made Duo envious but most of all made him horny. As of course, said sexy lifeguard was always walking around in red shorts and no shirt, those defined abs, pectorals and biceps on display for all to see. Duo swallowed as he walked close enough to the window for a glimpse of ass and he tried not to drool onto the counter as he admired it.

"Duo!"

Abruptly shook from his reverie, he turned to see his manager, Hilde looking at him with an amused smirk on her face. "You can leave early. Maybe you could go swim for a bit… see if you need rescuing."

Duo glared at as despite being his senior, Hilde was okay and he stood up straight giving her a slightly suspicious glance. The one small advantage of the shitty water park job was the fact he could go on the slides unlimited times. But that novelty wore off pretty damn quickly but maybe if he did…

"Thanks, boss," he said with his most charming smile, removing the annoying hat and shoving it in his back pocket as he hopped over the counter, a noise of disapproval heard as he did the move. "See you tomorrow."

Hilde was saying something, muttering something under her breath that Duo didn't catch as he walked out of the Surf Shack and into the park. He should just go to the staff locker room, grab his stuff and leave, go home and spend another depressing evening applying for jobs but instead he was thinking about his lifeguard and his sexy ass. His? Duo stopped himself as there was no way in hell said sexy ass lifeguard was going to pay him any attention as the lifeguards all seemed to hang around together, ignoring the store and fast food employees as though they were better. And so Duo was doomed to check out hot lifeguards without anything actually happening.

Plus by the time he'd been relieved by Hilde, the dark haired and blue eyed guy was in this area so Duo decided to go towards the staff changing and leave for home, dawdling and walking slowly, his hands in the pockets of his dumb yellow shorts.

When he arrived at the staff building, he walked towards the male changing and lockers to get changed out of his dorky uniform and he heard the sound of the showers from down the hall as he opened his locker. Not thinking anything, Duo pulled out his backpack and threw it on the low bench as he started to remove his shirt, glad to get out of the grease smelling clothes. After a day serving fries and burgers, Duo always felt like he had grease under his skin, in his hair so he was glad to at least be getting ready of the stinky-ass shirt.

He didn't bother reaching for his old vintage band shirt, only removed his shorts and dropped them to the floor, standing then only in tight grey boxer briefs and nothing else. And of course, hot sexy lifeguard walked in from the shower who made the situation less embarrassing for Duo as he wasn't _mostly_ naked, he was _all _naked. Every glorious inch.

And Duo clocked himself after a second as he'd been staring at the guy's naked body and paying particular attention to his dick. Which was not entirely the most appropriate thing.

"Ugh.. sorry man," Duo blurted out, turning away after his eye full and getting dressed at the speed of light. He heard the dude mutter something quietly as he'd swiftly covered himself with the towel that he'd been drying his hair with but Duo felt a hotness in his cheek that had managed to crawl up to his ears and he was leaving the locker room without another word to the hot lifeguard who's cock he'd been staring at moments before.

"Well played, man," Duo mumbled under his breath as he walked towards his car, berating his stupid actions as he meandered to his old beat up pick-up that Howard had given him on his sixteenth birthday and Duo still kept running. He opened the rusty lock and then hopped up, throwing his bag to the passenger's seat and he inserted his key to get his car up and running.

But no dice. Growling under his breath, he tried again. No good. Duo tried a few more times and then slammed his fists hard against the steering wheel, a loud "fucking hell" leaving his lips. It had suddenly become not his day. And as always, it had to get worse as he heard a knock on his window and Duo turned to see green eyes and that perfect bone-structure. And red tight fitting shorts. And a tight white polo shirt.

"Just fucking peachy," he muttered so low as he unwound the window, his pick-up too old for such conveniences as electric. Or to be working.

Duo was wondering how to say "sorry I was staring at your big dick" or whatever when the lifeguard spoke first, his voice soft and low and so damn sexy.

"Sorry for checking you out."

"Huh?"

Duo blinked as surely he'd been the lecherous one, he'd been leering at the other guys cock as he was completely naked and wet in front of him… but then Duo had been in only his boxer briefs and his body was in good shape if he did say so himself…

"I don't know if you're gay or whatever…"

The guy looked endearingly confused and Duo saw him fold his arms across that defined chest and he licked at his lips. "Seriously don't worry… I was kinda checking out your…" Duo coughed and corrected himself – did he need to tell him that he'd been staring at his dick? Nope. "Checking you out, I mean." He reached his hand through his rolled down window. "I'm Duo. If I can get this heap of junk started I can give you a ride?"

"Trowa," he offered and his eyes roved speculatively over the pick-up. "Do you need a hand?"

Duo quirked an eyebrow. "Maybe… I'll check under the hood… you know cars?"

Trowa gave a smile that was too damn sexy for his own good. "Yeah, something like that."

Making a noise low in his throat at the sexy look and the idea that the guy probably liked cars, Duo gave up on the ignition and decided to have a look what the hell was up with his baby.

* * *

They got it running. A few shared jokes, oil and grease covering each other's hands and some looks exchanged and Duo was trying to calm down his rampant libido. As Trowa was so damn hot in his lifeguard uniform but Duo knew what was under them and man… Duo's thoughts were very impure. He was thinking of going down on him, thinking about how the sexy ass lifeguard tasted, wondered what it would be liked to be fucked…

"We got kinda dirty," Duo said, a small smirk on his face and he couldn't stop the temptation he had to reach and wipe his hands on Trowa's white lifeguard t-shirt.

Which he did. Trowa gave him a small glare but then reciprocated, dragging his dirty hands to Duo's cheeks due to the fact his clothing was black. Or so Duo guessed and he chuckled.

"Man, you started something now…"

Duo didn't give a damn this time, running his hands all over Trowa's white shirt, all over his red shorts and Trowa was doing the same except keeping his hands on Duo's skin, covering his arms in black stains. It was turning into stupid ass wrestling competition, hands being grabby, bodies close and it was halted when Trowa seemed to get Duo in headlock.

"Okay… okay…you win! Geez."

Trowa let go then and Duo rubbed at the back of his neck, at the point underneath his braid, looking at the damage he'd cause of Trowa's uniform, of Trowa's cute red shorts and then his face and arms.

"Maybe we should clean up before we leave?" Duo suggested.

"Yeah."

Back in the park, the staff locker rooms were too damn far away so instead, near the guest lockers were the "family" changing rooms. They went to the sink, preparing to get rid of some of the grease and oil and after quickly washing his hands, Duo heard Trowa walk to the end of the line of little rooms that had curtains to hide people's decency. After a few moments, Duo felt Trowa directly behind him, pressing against him, his front hard against his ass and he looked up then, meeting green eyes in the mirror, as Trowa… was hard.

He bucked back instinctively into the lifeguard as he wasn't going to waste the opportunity – especially since he'd been lusting after him since he began working in the sucky fast food job.

"I got one rule," Duo said, turning then so they were face to face, Duo looking up and pressing his hips forward, his own cock hardening as it pressed against Trowa's. "Keep the shorts on."

A soft laugh was Trowa's response. "Have a fetish for lifeguards?"

"Not lifeguards… just you."

And Duo leaned upwards, grabbing for Trowa's hair that still felt slightly damp and pressed their lips together, kissing him with all the lust he'd been experiencing over the torturous summer in the stupid diner – staring out at the sexy lifeguard. Trowa seemed to be just as enthusiastic, gripping Duo's ass and squeezing, pushing him up on the sinks to which Duo wrapped his legs around his firm waist, grinding their cocks together with more impatience as their hands wandered.

"Fuck…" Duo mumbled as he _really _wanted sex. Hot horny "fuck me hard and now" sex but his bag which had his wallet and a handy condom and lube packet was in his damn car. Fuck Trowa and his distracting sexiness.

"What?" Trowa asked as his lips had gone to Duo's throat, mouthing and kissing at his skin in a way that was too damn sexy and Duo threw his head back, his long rope of hair ending up in sink.

"I don't have… anything."

"Doesn't matter…" Trowa replied, his mouth back on Duo's and he gripped for Duo's thighs and suddenly he felt himself lifted.

Fuck. He knew Trowa worked out and must be pretty strong to be a lifeguard but Duo had not expected that he would be able to lift him. And still manage to kiss him. Guy was quite the multi-tasker. They reached one of the changing cubicles and Trowa clumsily dropped Duo as at that moment Duo had ground their cocks together just so and it seemed to distract him. It gave a brief reprieve to close the curtain, and for Trowa to press against Duo's back and use his hips to back Duo to the wall, his front against the thin wood effect partition.

"We'll do other things later…" Trowa said and Duo only made a slow moan of encouragement as Trowa reached to his front, bypassing material to grasp as his cock, hard and twitching after all the stimulation of their grinding.

Duo felt Trowa push at his shorts and then he felt Trowa's cock against his ass encased in the lifeguard shorts, those red shorts that had haunted his dreams and Duo moaned as he felt Trowa grind against his ass as he stroked his cock, tugging him in quick hard motions, rubbing his thumb over the slit and spreading pre-cum down the shaft. It didn't matter that Duo wanted Trowa in him or whatever as right now, they were pressed tight and their bodies bucked and moved together as Trowa bit down on his neck, kissing him and licking the wound he'd created as they got closer to climax.

"Fuck… you're so hot," Duo mumbled out as he felt the incredible body behind him jerk, each press making him so horny, each stroke of his stiff dick making him needy.

"You are too… you know how long I watched you in that dumb uniform…"

Duo could barely say anything to that as shit – Trowa had checked him? He was a Greek God and Duo was just some grease smelling fast food worker but he barely had time to contemplate that as Trowa's hand was moving at a speed that was so fucking good and Duo was biting at his lips, grinding back into Trowa's cock and forward into his fist.

His climax came and Duo's head banged on the wall in front as his body shuddered, the intensity of the hand job more than some of the bad teenage sex he'd had and he then regained enough composure to realise Trowa was still hard against his ass, teasing him with moves of his hips. With a push and turn, Duo quickly moved, and pushed Trowa to the low bench, reaching then to find his cock, bringing it out just over the top of the waistband of those shorts, and he licked at the head before he bobbed down on him, tasting the saltiness of pre-cum. Trowa moaned, grabbed for his head and Duo took a deep breath, smelling soap and sweat and something irresistibly Trowa as he took his as deep as he could, swallowing and using his hand at the base, feeling Trowa thrust up and come, the taste of it on Duo's tongue. And it did taste good. Like he'd wondered.

After a breathless minute, Duo got to his feet, adjusting his own shorts and offered Trowa a hand to get up. Smirking, Duo leant it for a kiss.

"I hated this fucking summer job until now," he said and Trowa was again grabbing for his ass. Duo liked how handsy the guy was.

"Yeah?"

"Think we can time our breaks to make it more interesting?"

Trowa snickered and met Duo's lips, the flavour of cum shared between their mouths and when they parted, their foreheads touched, breath across each other's face.

"We can try… there's a lot of interesting things I'd like to try."

And while Duo did hate serving obnoxious kids and guests fries and burgers, he kinda thought he'd start looking forward to his work days as he had a lot of ideas of the things he wanted to do with Trowa. After all, he'd spent a long time checking out the sexy lifeguard.


End file.
